The Avengers: The Dark Abyss
by DreamyCat.com
Summary: About 12 years after the batte of New York, the Avengers have settled into their family lives. But when an unknown force is starting to take down the newly reformed S.H.I.E.L.D., what do they have to do and who do they have to ask for help?


The sun was setting over the city of New York, the sky having many tints of orange and red. It was a warm summer's evening, the city life starting to come alive. The suburbs had quieted down, all the children who ran around in daylight now dreaming in their beds.

"Stark Tower" still stood tall, now named the "Avengers Tower". It illuminated light onto the city in a soft blue hue. Cars still raced on the streets, people trying to get home after a long day of work. Some adults came out of their apartments now that the sun stopped shining and started their night of dancing, chatting and shopping.

"The Avengers" were still on people's minds, as the superhero group had saved the world numerous times. Stores had posters, costumes and other merchandise of them on sale. Some wondered where the heroes of the planet currently were, if they still saved the people from the unknown.

Anthony Edward Stark, more known as Tony, still lived in his tall tower, with his now wife, Pepper, and their son, William Howard Stark. Will, currently 10 years old, was a hyper and Tony-like child, very sarcastic and funny. His dark hair always fell into his eyes, as he never let his mother cut it. At a young age he already showed great intellect and a tremendous liking towards machines.

Thor resided between Asgard and Earth, currently living in the royal palace of his kingdom. He had finally married Jane a year ago, as the situation of living was holding him back. Jane stayed in Los Angeles when her husband was away, researching about everything related to astrophysics. They didn't have any children, but everyone expected Jane to pop one out sooner than later.

Dr. Bruce Banner travelled around the globe, helping the people in need. When he was in New York, he and Tony liked to sit in the "Avengers Tower" lab and research about whatever they wanted at the moment. Bruce learned to control his powers, now only turning when needed.

Captain America, a.k.a Steve Rogers, was a single man just like Dr. Banner. He dedicated his days to training, figuring out modern technology, and more training. He and Tony were co-leaders of the superhero group, and still got into arguments and fights, though not that often. They had grown out of their more childish ways, one more than the other.

The master-assassin couple, Natasha and Clint, surprised everyone when they got married. Everyone, including Natasha herself, thought that she would never commit to only one person for her whole life. The couple surprised themselves even more when they found out that Natasha was with child. She had been told that she had been left infertile by the Red Room program. They were excited and frightened at the same time, just like any new parents.

Their first-born, a son, was named Phillip, after the couple's father figure, Phil Coulson. Their second, and last child, was born 5 years after Phillip, and was named Aurora, after her older brother's request. Both children were quiet and disciplined, always behaving nicely, total opposites of William Stark.

Phillip was the best older brother Aurora could have: he always looked out for her, he took care of her and they never fought. Aurora had to wear hearing aids just like her father, only that she had somehow gotten it from birth, her father losing his hearing during a sonic blast by one of his own arrows.

Phillip always made sure that her aids were on right and that she could hear well. Aurora had always been a shy child, while her brother was quite out-going. Both of the Barton children had strawberry blond hair when they were born, but Phillip's hair turned blond and Aurora's started reddening over the years.

Currently the oldest child was 9 and the girl was 4. As the sun set, Phillip went to bed himself, having read half a book about spies. Aurora had run around and scraped her knees that day and Natasha carried the snoozing girl to her bedroom. The toddler's curls were getting longer and longer, already reaching over her shoulders. Natasha was considering taking her to the barber's soon. The child let out a small whimper when her mother laid her on her bed, but soon snuggled up with her blanket and dreamed sweetly again.

Clint would be home soon, as he had been sent on a 3 day mission to Ukraine, which involved a gang of illegal ammo dealers. He had called her in the morning saying that he would make it home in the afternoon if he was fast enough and she was overjoyed to see him.

Soon enough, she heard the familiar sound of her husband's car as it pulled into the driveway. She came down the stairs and stood in front of the garage door, where Clint would walk through in a minute. Natasha heard the car door slam and Clint's boots hitting the floor as he made his way towards the door.

"'Tasha," she heard him say as he opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled at her husband and threw herself into his waiting arms.

"I missed you so much," Clint told her, kissing her everywhere, her head, her temples, her cheeks, her nose and finally, her lips.

"How was the mission?" Natasha asked him, taking his hand as they walked upstairs to bed. "As usual, got there, found the gang, eliminated them and came back," Clint told her. He stopped at Aurora's room, quickly going inside to kiss his daughter good-night. He did the same with Phillip, also taking the book from the boy's arms and setting it on the bedside table.

"How were the kids?" He asked his wife as they soon settled into the comfort of their king-sized bed.

"Phillip's been loving that new book you got him. He tore through it 2 times in the last 4 days," Natasha told him, snuggling up into his chest. "And the munchkin?" Clint asked again.

"She ran around as always, scraped her knees a couple of times but never cried," she said. "Aurora's going to be a lot like you," Clint told her, kissing her hair. "Mhm," Natasha yawned and let sleep take over. "Night, Clint," she managed to say before falling into deep sleep.


End file.
